Radio controlled clocks are known in general, which operate on radio frequency or RF time signals broadcast by local authorities of different countries to provide official local time information that allow individuals to synchronize their timepieces. Existing RF time signals include DCF signal in Germany, MSF signal in United Kingdom, WWVB signal in United States of America and JJY40 and JJY60 signals in Japan. These signals are AM modulated signals at different carrier frequencies and different data protocols.
The existing radio controlled clocks are designed for use in specific countries and therefore cannot be used in different countries.
The subject invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a shortcoming by providing an improved radio controlled clock.